User blog:Maymay812/review on "falling for who?"
hii guys! so after watching "falling for who?" for like the million time i really wanted to do a review blog.. with my opinions and comments about what happened after a very long time (more then a month that we had to wait) it finally came and better then i expected! jogan is my favorite ship in the show so i was super excited after "logan finds out". so first the plot for the episode is: ' Logan finally figures out his feelings for Jasmine during the school's big fall dance.' so the plot pretty much gave us everything that we need to know about the episode.. that the main plot here is jogan. though the main plot is the dance organization and they gave many scenes to garrett and his moves i think we all waited for the big jogan moments that came in the second half of the episode so let's start from the top! can i just say that delia and brandon are the cutest thing?? they are just too cute to handle! im not a cat person but they were adoreable and mabe me wanna go to that cat event.. when he surprised her at the dance it was very sweet but one thing.. she said that the fact that he calls her deels (i think you write it like that) is a big step and its weird i mean.. they are in 10th grade (so do i) regular nicknames are not even a step (in my opinion) i laughed so hard when logan and erin looked at that toy that brandon got.. XD gotta say this.. erin is beautiful! she is so sweet and look so fun.. she could be a great secondery character if she wasn't there as logan girlfriend when erin was shocked when lindy pointed out that logan hates shopping i was like.. "what you expected? he is a guy its not a big shock" but it was funny when he immediatly said that he hates man shopping and only loved\s dress shopping and girls stuff i felt so bad for jasmine when she left the table to get a smoothie coz she didn't want to hear about lorin (logan and erin) relationship.. and then logan had a sad face :( matchy matchy i could figure out what that is but i didn't understand what clashy clashy means :/ the garrett and betty storytline in this episode was so funny! i like kevin he should come more XD but no one can dance that bad.. it was pretty clear that peyton tried to dance aweful for his scenes but still cute.. but whe garrett danced at the dance with lindy it was epic.. great moves though it probably wasn't peyton that danced most of it that adam guy is weird.. with the lindy thing.. he wasn't very necessery for the episode i also really like the theme idea for the dance.. falling for you theme is so romantic! too bad that they changed it after the decorations mess.. and it is really hard to argue with lindy when she answers her own questions XD i liked delias uncle! it was funny when they talked in italian.. i wonder if what they said meant something or they just babble stuff in italian..XD sarah gilman (the actress who plays delia) is not italian (or is she.. i don't know) it was funny to hear though i did not understand a word i loved the scene in the twins basement with lindy doing the sign, logan complaining about erin and the shopping, and jasmine secret message to logan "be my boyfriend and you will be happy".. and when jasmine was like "maybe thats why you don't have aboyfriend" and she made that face it was flawlwss.. piper is stunning the holidays decorations were so cute.. and i kinda liked how they changed the theme to f(all) so it would match to the decorations garrett and logan convo at the dance about erin and jasmine was cute.. but.. omg ''the jogan moment ''when he said that she looked amazing twice <3 <3 <3 i melted inside in that scene! garrett that buzzkiller.. but i laughed do hard in the garrett and logan convo after jasmine walked and garrett was like "im glad someone here in feeling more uncomfortable then me" when lindy just took owen and was like.. jasmine owen owen jasmine dance! it was funny and a bit sad a the some time :/ the slow dance part was good.. i felt bad when logan said that jasmine and owen don't look right to him too.. also did you notice how brandon and delia danced? like in the middle age with the hands and it was so sweet! when logan admitted he has feelings for jasmine i actually cheered and was like "finally!!!!!!!!!" i felt aweful when jasmine broke the news that she and owen are a couple.. i found it ironic at they went to see a movie just like everytime logan broke jamine's heart :( and that he broke up with erin via text so thats it! what do you think? about the episode and the review XD anything to add? comments in the comments section <3 also comment if you want me to upload more reviews.. maybe about the last episode lindy and logan brrrrthday" thank you and love you all! <3 Category:Blog posts